creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spieldose
Lehrstunde Na na na naaa naa na na na '' '' '' „Es war einmal ein Fisch. Dieser Fisch schwamm glückselig und zufrieden im Meer herum. Er hatte eine ihn liebende Familie, er hatte alles was er brauchte. Eines schicksalhaften und schrecklichen Tages jedoch, wurde dieser Fisch mit einem Netz aus seinem Umfeld und damit einher, aus seinem Leben gerissen. Während er noch panisch nach Luft schnappte, starb er elendig zwischen all den anderen Gefangenen.“ Jimmy war jung, aber nicht dumm. Er hatte bereits geahnt, worauf das hier hinauslief und dennoch, hatte er zugehört. Er wusste, dass es ein riesen Fehler wäre, jetzt zu unterbrechen. „Verstehst du, worauf ich hinauswill, mein Junge? Es ist eine Metapher. Deine Mutter und dein Bruder waren auch nur Fische, in einem riesigen Ozean und das Netz, dass sie schließlich aus dem Leben gerissen hat, war das Straßenverkehrsnetz. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass dir die Geschichte nicht gefällt. Tja, soll ich dir was sagen?“ Sein Vater hatte bis dahin ganz ruhig gesprochen, wie, als würde er sich über das Wetter unterhalten. Nur redete er nicht über die sanften Sonnenstrahlen, eines warmen Sommernachmittags, sondern über einen herannahenden Sturm, der alles mit sich reißen und zerstören würde. „Mir gefällt sie auch nicht“, endete der Vater und blickte mit trüben Augen in die Ferne. Damals hatte Jimmy es noch nicht verstanden, doch Jahre später sollte er begreifen, dass er zu dieser Zeit fast durchgängig betrunken war. „Aber das sind die Geschichten des Lebens. Die einzigen, die wirklich zählen.“ Er richtete den Blick auf seinen im Bett liegenden Sohn, bemerkte dabei jedoch nicht, wie dieser erstarrte. Eigentlich, schien er ihn überhaupt nicht richtig zu sehen. „Wenn du mich also noch einmal nach einer Geschichte fragst, dann sei lieber vorbereitet. Ich werde dir keine Lügenmärchen über das heile, schöne Leben erzählen, verstanden?“ Jimmy war zu verängstigt um antworten zu können. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als sein Vater plötzlich zu brüllen begann. „Ob du verstanden hast?!“ „J-ja!“, versicherte der Sohn stotternd, in der Hoffnung, dass es die Antwort war, die sein Vater hören wollte, denn er hatte überhaupt nichts verstanden. Nur, dass sein Vater wütend war. Und es war gar nicht gut, wenn er wütend wurde. Der Vater betrachtete seinen Sohn noch einen Moment lang, welcher Jimmy wie Stunden vorkam. Dann nickte er knapp und wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Sehr gut“, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Jimmy. Das war alles. Die Lehrstunde war vorbei. Der Vater hatte noch einige Minuten in die Leere starrend dagesessen, während Jimmy betete, dass er einfach verschwinden würde und schließlich wurde sein Wunsch erhört. Der Vater hatte sich erhoben und war wortlos gegangen. Er hatte das Licht ausgeschaltet, auch im Flur, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass sein Sohn im Dunkeln angst hatte. Doch Jimmy hatte sich nicht getraut, ihm hinterherzurufen. Die Angst vor seinem eigenen Vater, saß tiefer, als die lächerliche Angst vor der Dunkelheit… '''Spieldose' Die Erinnerungen an dieses Ereignis, welches erst wenige Minuten zuvor stattgefunden hatte, verblassten bereits. Aus dem Nichts, war plötzlich diese Melodie erklungen. Na na na naaa naa na na na '' Jimmy wusste nicht woher sie kam oder was es mit ihr auf sich hatte und unter normalen Umständen, hätte er sich deswegen vermutlich gesorgt, doch dies waren keine normalen Umstände. Für den Augenblick, war er dankbar für diese beruhigenden, sanften Klänge, die ihn langsam schläfrig werden ließen, wo er doch ganz genau wusste, dass er sich einen so schnellen Schlaf nicht im Traum hätte erhoffen können. Abgesehen davon, war Traum hier vielleicht genau, das richtige Stichwort. Die Melodie existierte gar nicht wirklich, vermutete er. Er träumte sie nur und sie besorgte ihm einen erholsamen Schlaf. Jimmy versank in die Dunkelheit, die er nicht zu fürchten brauchte, da sie im selbst entsprang, während die Melodie leise weiter vor sich hin spielte. Am nächsten Morgen wusste Jimmy nicht einmal mehr, dass ihn eine sanfte Melodie in den Schlaf gewogen hatte. Für ihn war es ein Tag wie jeder andere, was bedeutete, dass er sich für die Schule fertigmachte und abwägen musste, ob er wieder einmal alleine gehen würde, weil sein Vater noch seinen Rausch ausschlief – auch wenn er damals noch nichts mit diesem Begriff anzufangen wusste – oder ob dieser schon wach war und ihn fahren konnte. Wenn Jimmy ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war ihm erstere Möglichkeit schon beinahe lieber. Er brauchte zwar länger und musste früher los, aber immerhin musste er sich so nicht der verkaterten schlechten Stimmung seines Vaters stellen – nicht, dass diese besser wäre, wenn er getrunken hatte – und den damit einhergehenden Hasstiraden gegen die Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen und gegen andere Verkehrsteilnehmer im Besonderen. Der Tod seiner Mutter und seines älteren Bruders, hatten Jimmy hart getroffen. Es war jetzt schon fast ein Jahr her und dennoch kämpfte er noch mit den Nachwirkungen, was mehr an seinem verbliebenden Elternteil, als an seiner Trauer lag. Jimmy selbst, hatte nur sehr langsam begriffen, was geschehen war. Ein Autounfall, hatte ihm zwei Teile seiner Familie geraubt, eben hatte er noch mit ihnen gesprochen im nächsten Moment waren sie einfach verschwunden. Sein junger Geist tat sich schwer damit, diesen Umstand in die Logik seiner bis dahin bekannten Welt zu etablieren. Deswegen war er die ersten Tage, nachdem ihn die Nachricht erreicht hatte, regelrecht verstummt. Er hatte sich gefangen gefühlt, schwebend, in einer Blase, über den Dingen, während er die Welt da draußen beobachtete, als wäre sie nicht seine eigene. Als die Blase dann schließlich platzte, brach die Trauer in Bächen aus ihm heraus. Der Schock war gelöst worden und auch wenn er immer noch nicht begreifen konnte, was mit seiner Familie geschehen war, so wurde er sich doch der Tatsache gewahr, dass sie nicht wiederkommen würden. Heute, über ein Jahr später, hatte er immer noch nicht begriffen, doch immerhin gelernt damit umzugehen, damit zu leben. Etwas anderes blieb ihm auch kaum übrig, musste er sich doch den lieben langen Tag darauf konzentrieren, seinem Vater möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jimmy liebte ihn noch immer – und wie könnte er auch nicht? Er war schließlich alles, was ihm geblieben war – doch fiel es ihm zusehends schwerer, diese Liebe aufrechtzuhalten. So wie er nicht verstehen konnte, wie ein Leben einfach mir nichts dir nichts endete, so verstand er auch nicht, wie die Trauer einen Menschen derart zerfressen konnte. Seitdem Unfall, war sein Vater nicht mehr derselbe. Nicht mehr der Mann, der ihn früher zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Der ihn umsorgte und liebte und alles gab, was er zum Leben brauchte, alles gab, um glücklich zu sein. Glücklichsein… eine ferne Erinnerung. Jimmy war nicht unglücklich. Er trauerte hin und wieder noch, sicher, aber eigentlich war er ganz zufrieden. Den Umständen entsprechend. Diesen Satz hatte er irgendwo einmal aufgeschnappt und nutzte ihn seither, um seinen Zustand zu beschreiben. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er fühlte sich einfach richtig ''an. Zufrieden und den Umständen entsprechend, war jedoch weit entfernt von glücklich. Alles was er tun konnte, war darauf zu hoffen, irgendwann wieder dieses Glück empfinden zu dürfen, bis dahin, wollte er ausharren. Nachdem Jimmy sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, ging er in die Küche. Zu seiner ehrlichen Überraschung, fand er seinen Vater die Morgen-Zeitung lesend, darin vor. Er nippte gerade an einer Tasse Kaffee, während Jimmy eintrat. „Guten Morgen“, grüßte er freundlich, wenn auch weit entfernt von fröhlich. „Frühstück steht schon bereit, beeil dich, wir müssen bald los.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte Jimmy den Teller, mit den vorbereiteten Toast-Scheiben, belegt mit Käse, denn er eigentlich nicht mochte. Jedoch zog der Sohn es vor, dies nicht anzumerken und einfach dankbar zu sein. Selten genug kam es schließlich vor, dass sein Vater ihm Frühstück machte. Also setzte er sich schweigend an den Tisch um zu essen, während der Vater weiter seine Zeitung las, ohne noch Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Es mochte seltsam erscheinen, doch dieser Morgen gehörte noch zu den Besseren, die Jimmy sich vorstellen konnte. Er mochte zwar nicht beachtet werden, aber immerhin konnte er die Nähe seines Vaters genießen, ohne befürchten zu müssen sein Gebrüll zu hören. Das war die wenige familiäre Wärme, die ihm noch geblieben war. Als sein Frühstück beendet war, stand Jimmy auf, ging in sein Zimmer, holte seine Tasche und eilte den Flur zurück. Wenn er jetzt doch alleine zur Schule gehen musste, müsste er sich beeilen, um noch pünktlich zu kommen und möglich wäre es immerhin. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass sein Vater in die Zeitung vertieft, vergaß, dass er seinen Sohn zur Schule fahren wollte. Doch es sollte ein Morgen der Überraschungen bleiben. Kaum hatte er den Flur betreten, kam sein Vater ihm auch schon entgegen. „Da hat es jemand aber sehr eilig, hm? Na, soll mir recht sein, ich muss heute eh ein wenig früher zur Arbeit.“ So kam es, dass die beiden schweigend nebeneinandersitzend, dem Straßenverlauf bis zu Jimmys Schule folgten, wo dieser ausstieg und von seinem Vater noch viel Spaß gewünscht bekam. Noch so eine Seltenheit. Jimmy wägte sich in vorsichtigem Optimismus. Vor allem aber freute er sich und genoss diese Zeit, solange er nur konnte. Man konnte immerhin nie wissen, wann der Vater wieder zurück zu dem Gift fand, dass ihn wütend werden ließ und dazu veranlasste, alles zu zerstören, was ihm noch geblieben war… Der Schultag war so grau wie immer. Doch grau hin oder her, Jimmy mochte seine Schulzeit. Schulzeit bedeutete Sicherheit und Beständigkeit. Hier musste er sich nicht vor den Gefahren eines betrunkenen Vaters vorsehen oder befürchten, dass dessen Stimmung aus heiterem Himmel wieder umschlug. Hier wurde er in Ruhe gelassen, konnte seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehen. Als Kind, welches Mutter und Bruder verloren hatte und von dem alle wussten, dass der Vater ein nutzloser Trunkenbold war, wurde Jimmy mit Samthandschuhen angefasst. Die Lehrkräfte versuchten ihm seine Schulzeit, so komfortabel wie nur irgend möglich zu gestalten, was dieser schamlos ausnutzte. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er den Unterricht störte oder rebellierte, ganz im Gegenteil, er war ein mustergültiger Schüler. Nein, es bedeutete nur, dass er sich gerne mal seinen Tagträumen hingab und die Verfolgung des Unterrichts vernachlässigte, was man ihm, wie er ganz genau wusste, nachsehen würde. Abgesehen davon, war Jimmy ein guter Schüler. Nicht herausragend, aber seine Leistungen lagen deutlich über dem Durchschnitt, weswegen man ihn erst recht nicht dazu anhielt, stete Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen, sondern eher dafür bewunderte, wie scheinbar spielend leicht er den Unterrichtsstoff nahm. Dieser Umstand zog jedoch ganz andere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Bei den Lehrern mochte er ja beliebt sein, doch bei den Mitschülern, schätzte Jimmy sich über jede Ignoranz glücklich. Gleichwohl fürchtete er jeden, der sich für ihn interessierte. Dass seine Mutter und sein Bruder verstorben waren, bescherte ihm nicht gerade das Mitleid der Tyrannen seiner Schule. Eher im Gegenteil. Insbesondere sein stets betrunkener Vater, machte ihn zum beliebten Mobbingopfer und die Tatsache, dass er so spielend leicht im Unterricht mitkam, förderte seinen Ruf bei eben Jenen nicht gerade. Bisher war Jimmy nie ernsthaft verprügelt worden. Man spielte ihm gerne Streiche und allen voran, sprach man schlecht über ihn, was er immer geflissentlich zu ignorieren versuchte – außer jemand sprach abwertend über seine Mutter, dann verlor er nur allzu leicht die Fassung, was einer der Tyrannen bereits schmerzlich hatte lernen müssen. Nicht, dass es irgendetwas geändert hätte, aber immerhin war nie wieder ein derartiger Kommentar gefallen. So lernte Jimmy also auch mit den Tyrannen umzugehen. Er hatte es zu Hause fast ununterbrochen mit einem betrunkenen Vater zu tun, es war ihm nicht schwergefallen. Allgemeinhin, zeichnete er sich durch eine ungewöhnliche Anpassungsfähigkeit aus. Eine Fähigkeit, die ihm bald zum Verhängnis werden sollte. Die Schule war vorbei, es regnete in Strömen und von seinem Vater war nichts zu sehen. Jimmy hätte es wissen müssen. Da er hergefahren wurde, hatte er nicht daran gedacht, sich einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen, weswegen er schon nach wenigen Minuten, bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, alleine nach Hause marschierte. Immerhin musste er nicht befürchten, auf die Tyrannen zu treffen. Interessanterweise schienen sie wasserscheu zu sein. Zu Hause angekommen, bemerkte er sogleich, dass der Vater nicht daheim war. Es war still in der Wohnung und das war es nie, wenn er von Arbeit nach Hause kam. Wenn Vater nach Hause kam, war er meist schon betrunken und seine erste Amtshandlung war entsprechend, den Fernseher einzuschalten, damit er sich über die aktuellen Nachrichten aufregen konnte. Lauthals, versteht sich, damit auch die Nachbarn etwas von seiner Meinung hatten. Dabei war es egal, worum die Nachrichten handelten. Sei es nun Politik oder das Wetter, der Vater fand immer etwas, worüber er sich eschauffieren konnte. Erleichtert darüber, dass er noch ein paar Minuten, oder vielleicht sogar Stunden, seine Ruhe haben würde, ging Jimmy in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und warf seine Tasche in die Ecke, nur um gleich darauf erschrocken zu verharren. Sein umherschweifender Blick hatte etwas erhascht, was nicht da sein sollte. Jetzt wanderte er zurück zu der Stelle, auf der er diese vermeintliche Unstimmigkeit bemerkt hatte und stellte überrascht fest, dass sich eine kleine Kiste auf seinem Bett befand. Jimmy war nicht erschrocken, ein wenig nervös vielleicht, aber sicher nicht ängstlich. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass sein Vater ihm überraschend Geschenke machte, wenn, dann nur zu besonderen Anlässen – und selbst diese vergaß er nur allzu oft. Es war nicht so, dass sie kein Geld besaßen. Genau genommen, mussten sie sich in dieser Hinsicht keine Sorgen machen. Nicht nur, dass die Lebensversicherung der Mutter genug abgeworfen hatte, um sie die nächsten Jahre noch zu versorgen, so besetzte der Vater eine hohe berufliche Stellung, die es ihm durchaus erlaubte, einen etwas ausufernden Lebensstil zu führen. Was ihn dazu veranlasste nur selten Geschenke zu machen, war die einfache Tatsache, dass er nicht viel davon hielt. Schon vor dem Tod der Mutter, hatte sein Vater die Meinung vertreten, dass Geschenke keiner Notwendigkeit bedürften. Das wahre Geschenk einer Familie lag in der Liebe, nicht in materiellen Dingen. Das hieß nicht, dass Geburtstage und Weihnachten nicht üppig ausfielen, es war nur ein Grundsatz, von dem er wollte, dass seine Söhne ihn sich verinnerlichten. Ob das Heute immer noch so war, wagte Jimmy zu bezweifeln. Vielmehr schob er es seinem vom Alkohol benebelten Geist zu, dass sein Vater ihm dieses Jahr einen Tag zu spät zum Geburtstag gratuliert und über dies, ein Geschenk völlig vergessen hatte. Nicht, dass es Jimmy störte, dass größte Geschenk, dass er sich wünschen konnte, war dass sein Vater wieder der wurde, der er früher einmal gewesen war, doch daran zu glauben, wurde mit den Monaten immer schwerer. Übrig blieb also die Frage, was diese Kiste auf seinem Bett zu suchen hatte. An ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk glaubte Jimmy nicht und Überraschungen, waren für seinen Vater untypisch. Heute mehr noch, als früher. Was also, hatte das zu bedeuten? Für den Moment beschloss er, darüber nicht weiter nachzudenken und den Umstand als gegeben hinzunehmen. Insgeheim wusste er, dass schlicht und ergreifend seine kindliche Neugierde obsiegte, doch das würde er sich nie und nimmer eingestehen. Auch wenn er sich dessen selbst noch nicht bewusst war, so versuchte Jimmy so schnell wie möglich erwachsen zu werden, um im schlimmsten Fall der Fälle, für sich selbst sorgen zu können oder, was noch besser wäre, seinem Vater irgendwie eine Hilfe sein zu können, um ihn auf den rechten Pfad zurückzuführen. Um das Bisschen, was von seiner Familie übriggeblieben war, zu retten. Jimmy setzte sich auf sein Bett, nur wenige Zentimeter von der Kiste entfernt, die genau in der Mitte platziert war. Aus der nähe betrachtet, erkannte er, dass es sie aus Holz bestand. Sie maß in etwa dreißig Zentimeter in der breite und jeweils zehn in Höhe und Tiefe. Sie war schmucklos, besaß keinerlei Verzierungen oder irgendeine Form, künstlerischer Spielerei. Das Einzige was darauf hinwies, worum es sich bei der Kiste handelte, war eine kleine, goldene Kurbel, auf der linken Seite. Ehe Jimmy sich näher mit dieser Kurbel auseinandersetzte, strich er sacht über den glatten Holzdeckel. Dabei überkam ihn ein seltsames Kribbeln. Nicht unangenehm, ein wenig elektrisierend vielleicht, aber nicht unangenehm. Viel mehr… erregend. Freudig erregend. Jimmy wusste nicht, woher diese Worte kamen, er verstand sie nur im Ansatz, was er jedoch verstand, war die Bedeutung dahinter, das ''Gefühl. Es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig ''an. So wie der Satz, der seinen Zustand beschrieb. Den Umständen entsprechend. Diese Kiste, entsprach ebenfalls den Umständen, so viel stand fest. Jetzt konnte Jimmy nicht mehr an sich halten. Seine Hand glitt zu der Kurbel herunter und ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, wie ein Automatismus, betätigte er sie. ''Na na na naaa naa na na na '' Die Klänge kamen aus der Kiste und gleichzeitig, schienen sie von überallher gleichzeitig zu kommen. Sie erfüllten den Raum, die Wohnung, das Haus und allen voran, erfüllten sie Jimmys Geist. Von seinem Gehörgang, wurden sie verarbeitet und in sein Gehirn weitergeleitet, wo sie sich verankerten und bis in die tiefsten Tiefen seiner Selbst vordrangen. Das elektrisierende Gefühl war wieder da, nur zehnmal stärker dieses Mal. Immer noch fühlte es sich nicht unangenehm an. Immer noch, fühlte es sich richtig ''an. So unglaublich ''richtig! So unglaublich gut! Jimmy schien zu schweben. Er fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert, als wäre ihm sämtliche Last von den Schultern genommen, als könne er es nun mit der gesamten Welt aufnehmen. Später, wenn sein Körper unablässig mit Drogen vollgepumpt werden würde, würde er denken, dass das Gefühl, dass diese ihm vermittelten, ein Scheiß gegen die Wolke waren, auf der er in diesen wenigen Sekunden dahinglitt. Sekunden? Gottverdammt, es kam ihm wie Stunden vor. Doch jedes Hochgefühl hat einmal ein Ende und Jimmys Ende, kam im Form einer Stimme. „Jimmy. Erde an Jimmy, bitte melden.“ '' Im ersten Moment erschrak Jimmy. Er riss die Augen auf und erwartete seinen Vater vor sich zu sehen, der ihn tadelnd betrachtete. Obgleich er nichts Falsches getan hatte, fühlte Jimmy sich unsagbar schuldig. Doch da war niemand. Jimmy war weiterhin allein. Allein mit dieser Kiste. Dieser Zauberkiste und ihrer herrlichen Melodie. ''„Gut, du bist wieder wach.“ '' Jimmys Blick glitt nach unten. Sein Verstand brauchte ein paar Sekunden länger, als sein Körper, um zu begreifen, dass er die Stimme aus der Kiste selbst hörte. Selbst als er dies verstand, blieb er noch einige Sekunden regungslos sitzen, ehe er panisch aufschrie, die Kiste von sich warf und plötzlich am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand. Wie er dort hingekommen war, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären. Sich umsehend, erkannte er, dass die Kiste wieder auf seinem Bett stand. So, wie er sie vorgefunden hatte. Dabei war Jimmy sich hundertprozentig sicher, sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen gehört und gesehen zu haben. „Das war nicht sehr nett, Jimmy, aber ich will dir noch einmal verzeihen, schließlich habe ich dir bestimmt einen Heidenschrecken eingejagt.“ '' Ungläubig die Augen aufgerissen, starrte Jimmy unverwandt auf die sprechende Kiste. Wie war das möglich? Träumte er? Wenn ja, dann war das hier ein verfluchter Albtraum! „Oh… das ist aber nicht nett. Mich als Albtraum bezeichnen, wo ich dir doch gerade erst so einen schönen Traum beschert habe.“ '' „W-w-wer spricht d-da?“ Sein Stottern störte ihn, es machte deutlich, dass er Angst hatte. Jimmy wollte keine Angst zeigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er allen Grund dazu hatte. „Ein Freund, das sollte für den Moment als Erklärung genügen.“ '' Ein Freund? Das war absurd! Genauso absurd wie eine sprechende Kiste…, dachte Jimmy und fragte sich, woher er das Wort „absurd“ kannte. Seltsam, welche Richtungen ein verängstigter Geist einschlug. „Ja, ein Freund. Ein Freund, den du nicht erwartet hast, freilich. Und ich verstehe deine Angst, aber sei versichert, dass ich dir nichts tun werde. Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen.“ '' „Ich brauche keine Hilfe.“ Diese Worte kamen mit einer Selbstüberzeugung, die sogar Jimmy überraschte. Hier sprach eine tief in ihm vergrabene Stimme, die Stimme seines wahren Ichs, welches unabhängig und ein Freigeist war. Die Stimme lachte. Ein fröhliches, helles Lachen. Es klang ehrlich, was Jimmy ein wenig beruhigte. Ein klein wenig nur, wie er sich selbst ermahnte. Vertrauen war ein kostbares Gut, dass er nicht so einfach herausgeben sollte, dies, hatte er schon früh lernen müssen. „Du hast recht, verzeih mir Jimmy. Nichts läge mir ferner, als dir meinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Ich formuliere es anders: Ich will dir ein Angebot machen.“ '' „Ein Angebot?“, fragte Jimmy skeptisch. „Ich will es nicht.“ „Du hast doch noch gar nicht gehört, was ich zu bieten habe.“ '' Ja, das stimmte, doch irgendetwas verriet ihm, dass er das auch gar nicht wollte. „Mein Vater wird bald zu Hause sein.“ Jimmy hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das sagte, er meinte einfach irgendetwas sagen zu müssen, um sich selbst sicherer zu fühlen. „Und?“, fragte die Kiste unbeeindruckt. „Meinst du, dass er dir wirklich helfen wird? Ganz unabhängig davon, dass du keine Hilfe benötigst – das hast du ja eben erst selbst gesagt – habe ich dir schon versichert, dass du vor mir nichts zu befürchten hast. Ich bin ein Freund.“ '' „Ich kenne dich nicht einmal“, erwiderte Jimmy und fragte sich unweigerlich, wen er da eigentlich ansprach. Es war komisch, mit einer Kiste zu reden und sie zu personifizieren. „Wie kannst du da mein Freund sein?“ „Punkt für dich. Was hältst du dann davon, mir erst einmal zuzuhören? Mir zu erlauben, mich vorzustellen, damit du mich kennenlernen kannst. Danach kannst du dich immer noch dazu entscheiden, mein Angebot abzulehnen.“ '' In Jimmy schrie alles danach, dieses Angebot abzulehnen. Sowohl das, zu dem ihm noch die Details fehlten, als auch das, „ihn“ – die Stimme war männlich – sich vorstellen zu lassen. Dennoch stimmte er zu. „A-also gut.“ „Sehr schön. Wenn ich mich selbst beschreiben sollte, würde ich am ehesten behaupten, dass ich eine Art Geist bin. Kein verstorbener Mensch, der noch immer an seinem Leben hängt, sondern eine ätherische Gestalt, verstehst du, was ich meine?“ '' Jimmy verstand gar nichts. Das Wort „Geist“, verstand er jedoch sehr wohl und es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich bin kein bösartiger Geist. Abgesehen davon, könnte ich dir nichts anhaben, selbst, wenn ich es wollte. Ich bin an die Spieldose gebunden, die du hier vor dir siehst und kann sie nicht verlassen.“ '' Jimmy hatte absolut keinen Grund dem Geist Glauben zu schenken, dennoch tat er es. Er beruhigte sich ein wenig und wog sich auf Grundlage dieser Aussage, zumindest vorerst, in Sicherheit. „Warum bist du an die Spieldose gebunden?“ „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich dir gerne ein anderes Mal erzählen möchte, wenn du es wünschst. Für den Moment, soll es genügen, dass du darüber Bescheid weißt. Die letzten Jahre, habe ich in einem Antiquitätenladen verbracht und dort vor mich hin gestaubt. Vor Kurzem jedoch, wurde ich erworben. Nicht von deinem Vater, falls du das jetzt glauben solltest, sondern von einem der hiesigen Bewohner des Hauses. Allerdings wusste dieser Mensch, meinen Wert nicht zu schätzen und hat mich weggeworfen. Von meinem stinkenden Gefängnis aus, habe ich erhaschen können, was hier, in dieser Wohnung vor sich geht und beschlossen, dich aufzusuchen Jimmy, um dir meine Hilfe anzubieten. Du verdienst sie weit mehr, als der rücksichtslose Mann, der mich weggeworfen hat.“ '' Während dieser Erklärung, gingen Jimmy derart viele Fragen durch den Kopf, dass die wichtigste davon, einfach sang- und klanglos unterging: Wie war die Spieldose vom Müll, zu ihm ins Zimmer gelangt, wenn der Geist daran gebunden war? „Und was, hast du anzubieten?“ Noch immer wollte Jimmy es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Er vertraute dem Geist noch lange nicht, doch seine Neugier trieb ihn an – und immer weiter in sein Verderben, wie er schon bald begreifen sollte. „Einfach gesagt: Frieden. Du hast meine Melodie gerade eben erst gehört. Hat sie dir gefallen?“ '' „Ja.“ Darüber konnte Jimmy nicht lügen, auch, wenn er es gerne getan hätte. Doch diese Melodie, war so rein, so wunderschön, so über alle Dinge erhaben gewesen, dass sie zu verleugnen, einem Verbrechen der schlimmsten Art gleichkam. „Du hast ein schweres Leben, Jimmy. Die Mutter und der Bruder tot, der Vater ein Alkoholiker, der sich nicht um dich kümmert. Auch wenn du es dir nicht eingestehen willst, so bist du doch von einer allumfassenden Trauer eingehüllt, die sich nur schwer durchbrechen lässt. Ich kann dir Erlösung bieten. Ich kann dir für ein paar Augenblicke, Frieden gewähren. Alles, was du dafür tun musst, ist mich zu spielen.“ '' „Und was willst du dafür im Austausch?“ Es war ein verlockendes Angebot, ohne Frage, doch wenn sein Vater ihm eines gelehrt hatte, dann das ein Angebot, nie ohne die Absicht eine Gegenleistung dafür zu verlangen gemacht wurde. Jimmy wollte wissen, wie hoch der Preis für ein kleines Stück vom Frieden war. „Ohohoho“, ''lachte die Spieldose. ''„Du bist ein kluges Kerlchen, Jimmy. Doch der Preis, den du zu zahlen hast, ist erschwinglich und du wirst ihn sicher mit Freuden zahlen. Alles, was ich verlange, ist, dass du mich so oft wie nur irgend möglich spielst.“ '' Das machte Jimmy stutzig. Das Angebot, sollte gleichzeitig die Gegenleistung sein? Da musste es einen Hacken geben. „Und was hast du davon?“ „Was ich davon habe? Na selbst in den Genuss, des Friedens zu kommen. Ich bin ein Geist, der an eine wunderschön klingende Spieldose gebunden ist, kann sie jedoch selbst nicht bedienen. Ihren Klang zu hören, erfüllt auch mich mit Freude.“ '' Das klang auf eine verquere Art und Weise logisch. So logisch, wie die Worte einer sprechenden Spieldose eben sein konnten. Und dennoch… Jimmy hegte noch immer Zweifel. „Jimmy“, ''säuselte die Stimme. ''„Bevor du dich entscheidest: Spiel mich noch einmal. Wenn ich dich damit noch immer nicht überzeugt habe, dann lehne ab. Ich werde dir nicht böse sein.“ '' Jimmy zögerte. War das ein Trick? Andererseits, was konnte schon passieren? Er hatte die Spieldose einmal betätigt und alles was geschehen war, war dass sie zu sprechen angefangen hatte. Dafür war er in den Genuss, der schönsten Melodie der Welt gekommen. Was konnte es schaden, sie noch einmal zu hören? Die Erinnerung daran, wie Jimmy auf das Bett zuging, um seine zerstreuten Zweifel in eine Handlung umzusetzen, würden ihm später nur ein müdes Lächeln abringen. Ein Drogensüchtiger fragte sich zu Anfang auch, was ein zweites Mal schon schaden konnte. Oder ein drittes Mal. Oder ein viertes Mal… Als Jimmy zum zweiten Mal die Kurbel betätigte, war er verloren. Eigentlich, war er das schon beim ersten Mal, doch da hatte er noch eine winzige Chance gehabt. Nun jedoch, da die Melodie ihn erneut umschloss und er sich langsam in ihr zu wiegen begann, wusste er bereits, dass er nie wieder ohne sie leben wollte. Die Spieldose und der Geist darin wiederum, würden ihm diesen Wunsch nur allzu gerne erfüllen. Während er den allumfassenden Frieden genoss, der von der Spieldose ausging, säuselte der Geist ihm noch ein paar Worte zu, die Jimmy kaum hörte, aber sehr wohl begriff. Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein, begriff er sie und würde ihnen Folge leisten. Mehr, konnte der Geist sich nicht wünschen. „Jimmy. Du darfst mich niemals, in der Gegenwart deines Vaters spielen, hörst du? Niemals…“ '' Toilettengang ' '''Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, war Jimmy ein wenig verwirrt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ins Bett gegangen zu sein, geschweige denn, was er gestern überhaupt noch gemacht hatte. Sein Blick glitt zur Seite und fiel auf den Wecker, der direkt neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Nachttischchen stand. Eine Sekunde später fuhr er erschrocken hoch. Er hatte um eine halbe Stunde verschlafen. Ehe aus dem Bett springen konnte um sich fertig zu machen, kam sein Vater plötzlich zur Tür rein. „Jimmy, tut mir leid, es ist gestern spät…“ Erst jetzt schien der noch völlig verschlafene – und verkaterte – Vater zu merken, dass sein Sohn selbst eben erst aufgestanden war. „Hast du verschlafen?“ Jimmy nickte hektisch, während er seine Sachen zusammensuchte. „Na dann mach schnell, ich bereite dir noch eben was zu Essen vor und fahr dich hin.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte der Vater sich um und verließ das Zimmer wieder, weswegen er nicht bemerkte, wie sein Sohn ihn mit offenem Mund hinterherstarrte. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Dank seines Vaters, kam Jimmy gerade noch pünktlich und nicht nur das, er musste nicht einmal hungrig zur Schule gehen. Er hatte sich auf dem Weg noch schnell zwei Brote essen können und für die Pause ebenfalls zu Essen dabei. An jedem anderen Tag, wäre er hoffnungslos zu spät gekommen und hätte den halben Tag hungern müssen, doch wie durch ein Wunder, war sein Vater zwei Tage hintereinander dazu in der Lage ihn zumindest zur Schule hinzubringen. Abholen, war eine andere Sache, aber es war immerhin ein Anfang. Wenn man einen Alkoholiker zum Vater hatte, begann man, sich über jede Kleinigkeit zu freuen. In der Schule war Jimmy unkonzentrierte denn je. Ständig drifteten seine Gedanken ab und er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, woran das lag. Die erste Stunde wurde zur Qual, die zweite schien überhaupt nicht zu vergehen. In der Mittagspause erinnerte Jimmy sich plötzlich. Gerade, als er in seine Tasche griff, um sein Essen hervorzuholen, stießen seine Finger auf etwas anderes, als die Brot-Box. Zwar handelte es sich hierbei auch um einen rechteckigen Gegenstand, doch war dieser aus Holz und besaß eine kleine, goldene Kurbel an der Seite. ''Die Spieldose! ''Jimmy hatte sie völlig vergessen. War sie der Grund dafür, dass er sich nicht mehr an den restlichen, gestrigen Tag erinnern konnte? Seltsamerweise beunruhigte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht. Stattdessen wurde in ihm der Wunsch geweckt, sie herauszuholen und an der Kurbel zu drehen… Nein! Nicht hier. Man würde ihn auslachen. Ganz bestimmt. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Insgeheim, wollte er niemand anderes an der Schönheit der Melodie teilhaben. Er wollte sie, ganz allein für sich haben. Dieser Frieden, gehört ihm, ihm ganz allein. Da er dem Drang jedoch nicht widerstehen konnte, nahm Jimmy seine Tasche und ging damit zu den Toiletten. Er versicherte sich, dass niemand weiter hier drin war, schloss sich in einer der Kabinen ein und holte die Spieldose hervor. Kaum, dass er sie in der Hand hatte, war er schon wieder in einem tranceartigen Zustand und als er die Kurbel zu drehen begann, wurde seine Umgebung vollständig verdrängt. Aus diesem Grund bemerkte er auch nicht, wie ein Schüler, aus einer anderen Klasse den Toilettenraum betrat und die Melodie ebenfalls hörte. Besagter Schüler, lachte erst noch und höhnte: „Was ist denn das, für eine alberne Musik? Wer spielt da?“ Doch dann verstummte er. Er begann richtig hinzuhören und damit einher, begann die Melodie sich in ihm festzusetzen. Sie erfüllte ihn nicht mit Frieden, sie bereitete ihm höllische Angst. Es war die schrecklichste und grausigste Melodie, die er je gehört hatte. Ihn überkam der Wunsch, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und zu schreien, um sie zu übertönen, doch er war wie gelähmt. Die Melodie, drang tiefer und tiefer, krallte sich schmerzhaft mit langen Klauen fest. Und dann begann sie zu toben. Als sie sicher war, dass der junge Schüler verloren war, begann die Melodie, ihn von innen heraus zu zerreißen. Sie zerstörte ihn, zerstörte alles was ihn ausmachte, löschte ihn einfach aus, höhlte ihn aus, bis nur noch eine Hülle übrig war und machte sich dann in ihm breit. Füllte ihn neu aus. Machte ihn sich zu eigen. Mit trüben Augen verließ der Schüler den Toilettenraum wieder, ohne auf die Toilette gegangen zu sein, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte. Er ging auch nicht zurück zu seiner Klasse, sondern direkt nach Hause. Er hatte etwas zu erledigen. Wenige Minuten später kam Jimmy aus seiner Kabine. Er von Frieden erfüllt. Er war glücklich. Mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen, ging er zurück in seine Klasse. Er hatte die ganze Pause verschwendet und keinen Bissen gegessen. In der nächsten Pause, würde er das auch nicht tun. '''Nachrichten' Jimmy kam nach Hause. Wieder einmal, hatte sein Vater ihn nicht abgeholt, doch das störte ihn nicht. Nicht nur, weil es dieses Mal wenigstens nicht geregnet hatte, sondern auch, weil er vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt war. Er schwebte noch immer. In diesem Zustand, störte es ihn nicht einmal, dass sein Vater bereits volltrunken vor dem Fernseher saß und vor sich hin schnarchte. Er hielt eine Bierflasche, locker in der Hand, während er tief in seinem Sessel versunken war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er die Flasche loslassen und sich ihr Inhalt über den Boden ergießen würde. Wenn er erwachte, würde er sich aufregen, sowohl über die Sauerei, als auch über das verschwendete Bier. Vor allem ''über das verschwendete Bier. Zwar konnte er über den Spruch: „Lieber Frau und Kind erschießen, als ein Tropfen Bier vergießen“, alles andere als lachen, doch war ihm das Gesöff dennoch heilig. Jimmy war es egal. Sollte sein Vater sich doch aufregen. Er hatte seine Spieldose und mit ihr, seinen Frieden. In seinem völlig zufriedenen Zustand, bekam Jimmy deswegen auch nicht mit, worum die aktuellen Nachrichten handelten. Die Stimme der Nachrichtensprecherin, versank mit allen anderen Geräuschen im Hintergrund. Für Jimmy, gab es nur noch eine Melodie, die er hören wollte. Hätte er genauer hingehört, wäre er vermutlich schockiert gewesen zu hören, dass ein Schüler seiner Schule, noch während der Schulzeit nach Hause gefahren war, um dort in die Küche zu gehen, sich ein Messer zu nehmen und zu warten. Ein Nachbar hatte die Schreie gehört, doch als die Polizei eintraf, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Der Junge hatte seine Eltern, die gerade vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen waren erstochen und sich dann selbst die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Bisher war unklar, wie es dazu kommen konnte und vor allem, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, solch eine schreckliche Tat zu begehen. Der Junge war gerade erst dreizehn geworden. '''Amok' Die Schule war in Aufruhr. Zwar versuchte man, die Meldung über einen Schüler, der erst seine eigenen Eltern und dann sich selbst umbrachte, möglichst unter Verschluss zu halten, doch war es unvermeidbar, dass diese Informationen durchsickerten – kein Wunder, war es doch überall in den Nachrichten zu hören – weswegen es sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete. Damit einher, gingen natürlich auch alle möglichen Gerüchte um und schon bald wurde aus der tragischen Geschichte, eines ganz gewöhnlichen Jungen, der ohne Grund Amok lief, die blutrünstige Story eines Psychopathen, von dem alle schon lange gewusst hatten, dass er unter Verschluss gehalten hätte werden müssen. Freilich, hatte er schon früher auffälliges Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, sogar mehrfach von mehreren Schulen versetzt werden müssen. Die Eltern waren immer wieder umgezogen, wenn es zu schlimm wurde um dann in einer neuen Stadt, einen neuen Versuch zu starten, dabei hätten sie sich der Gefahr gewahr sein und ihr Kind einweisen lassen müssen. Das nichts davon der Wahrheit entsprach, interessierte niemanden. Wenn die Gerüchteküche brodelte, dann wollte man keine Wahrheiten in der Zutatenliste sehen. Jimmy bekam davon nicht viel mit. Nicht einmal, als die Tyrannen seiner Schule hinter seinem Rücken darüber tuschelten, dass sie überrascht waren, dass er nicht zuerst ausgerastet war. Er wäre doch der perfekte Kandidat dafür, um seinen nutzlosen Vater abzustechen und danach sich selbst umzubringen. Doch an Mord und Totschlag, hatte Jimmy kein Interesse. Sein einziges Interesse galt der hölzernen Kiste in seiner Tasche, die darauf wartete, in der Pause wieder aktiviert zu werden. Zu Hause hatte er sie am vorigen Tag ja nicht spielen dürfen, da Vater zu Hause war. Er konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen warum, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, die Spieldose in seiner Gegenwart zu spielen. Nach einer quälenden Unterrichtsstunde, kam die erlösende Pause und Jimmy konnte gar nicht schnell genug zu den Toilettenräumen rennen. Dieses Mal war es ihm egal, dass er nicht alleine war, besser gesagt, er kontrollierte es nicht einmal. Er verzog sich in eine Kabine und begann zu spielen. Ihm zum Dank, holte die Melodie sich an diesem Tag, drei weitere Opfer… Die Tage vergingen, die Stadt war in Aufruhr. Allen voran Jimmys Schule. Nachdem die Nachrichten sich verbreitet hatten, dass seit kurzem immer mehr Schüler, aus ein und derselben Schule, auffälliges und zu Weilen sogar brutales Verhalten an den Tag legten – Gott sei Dank, war es bisher nicht zu weiteren Morden oder Selbstmorden gekommen! – wurde eine Untersuchung eingeleitet. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte mittlerweile nicht mehr nur noch, sondern kochte regelrecht. Eltern waren sich sicher: Ihre Kinder wurden in der Schule, von den Lehrern misshandelt. Wie sonst, konnte ein solches Verhalten erklärt werden? Zwar fand man keinerlei äußerlichen Spuren, die darauf hinwiesen, doch Misshandlung konnte auch psychischer Natur sein. Entsprechend wurde der gesamte Lehrerstab unter die Lupe genommen. Die Lehrer wiederum, die sich allesamt einig darüber waren, ihren Schülern nur das Beste zu wünschen und sie niemals schlecht zu behandeln, nahmen ihrerseits selbst Maßnahmen vor, um sich zu rechtfertigen. Wenn sie nicht der Ursprung des Übels waren, dann mussten es die Eltern sein. Also wurden die Kinder insgeheim, eins nach dem anderen, von den Lehrern befragt. Solange, bis Jimmy an der Reihe war. Jimmy betrat den kleinen Sprechraum. Er verstand noch immer nicht, warum man ihn hierherbeordert hatte und dass auch noch, in seiner heiligen Pause! Eine ausgefallene Pause, bedeutete eine Gelegenheit weniger, der Melodie des Friedens zu lauschen. Dieser Gedanke missfiel ihm, mehr noch, er ließ ihn ungemütlich werden. Bald schon, würde Jimmy nicht viel besser sein, als sein Vater. Abhängig von der Droge seiner Wahl, würde er aggressiv werden, wenn er sie nicht bekam, doch das beunruhigte den Jungen nicht sonderlich. Wie auch, er dachte ja nicht einmal darüber nach, geschweige denn, dass ihm die immer stärker werdende Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater auffiel. Ebenso wenig war er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass seine schulischen Leistungen in den letzten Tagen enorm abgenommen hatten, förmlich, in den Keller gesunken waren und man sich deswegen Sorgen darüber machte, er könne den nächsten Zusammenbruch haben. „Hallo Jimmy“, begrüßte ihn sein Klassenlehrer, ein älterer Herr, mit schlohweißem, lichten Haar und einem freundlichen, warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihn überkam das Bedürfnis, dieses Lächeln weg zu prügeln, da es zwischen ihm und seinem Frieden stand. „Setz dich bitte.“ Jimmy tat wie geheißen. Er setzte sich vor einen Tisch, hinter dem sein Klassenlehrer saß und lächelte. Jimmy brodelte innerlich. „Sicher fragst du dich, warum du hier bist.“ Nein, eigentlich tat er das nicht. „Wir… nehmen momentan ein paar Untersuchungen vor. Wahrscheinlich hast du mitbekommen, dass einige unserer Schüler in letzter Zeit ein paar… Schwierigkeiten hatten. Wir wollen herausfinden, woran das liegen könnte, deswegen, will ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen. Wenn das ok, für dich ist?“ War es nicht, dennoch nickte er knapp. „Also Jimmy, ich bringe es besser gleich auf den Punkt: Wir wissen, dass es dein Vater seit dem Tod deiner Mutter und deines Bruders nicht leicht hatte und… er versucht, auf seine Art, damit zurechtzukommen. Für dich, ist es sicher ähnlich schwer, wenn nicht gar noch schwerer. Wenn es also irgendetwas gibt, worüber du mit mir reden möchtest – ganz im Vertrauen versteht sich – dann…“ Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, in der Hoffnung, Jimmy damit zum Reden zu bewegen, doch dieser starrte nur unverwandt auf den Boden. Er schien überhaupt keine Notiz von seinem Klassenlehrer zu nehmen. „Jimmy ich…“ „Spiel mich!“ '' Jimmy verstand nicht mehr, was sein Klassenlehrer sagte. Er sah auf, sah seine Lippen sich bewegen, doch da war nur Stille. Nein, keine Stille. Eine Melodie. Ganz leise zwar, aber unverkennbar da. Er erkannte sie sofort und sie erfüllte ihn mit Glückseligkeit. Jimmy wollte, dass sie lauter erklang, doch stattdessen, verklang sie langsam. Er wusste, was zu tun war. ''„Bring ihn zum Schweigen“, säuselte der Geist, was unnötig war, da Jimmy es ohnehin vorhatte. Er beugte sich vor, öffnete seine Tasche und langte hinein. Sein Klassenlehrer verstummte und beobachtete ihn einen Moment. „Was hast du denn da, Jimmy?“ Er musterte den Gegenstand, der nun auf seinem Schoß lag. „Eine Spieldose? Was…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Jimmy betätigte die Kurbel. Danach, versank der Junge in Trance und sollte erst eine Stunde später erwachen. Dann, wenn schon alles vorbei war. Jimmy erwachte in einer Toilettenkabine. Die Spieldose auf dem Schoß, lächelte er milde. Er hatte seine Pause also doch noch gehabt. Aber hatte er das wirklich? Er erinnerte sich nicht. Spielte auch keine Rolle. Hauptsache war doch, dass er sich friedlich fühlte. Jimmy hob den Arm, um auf seine Armbanduhr zu sehen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass der Unterricht schon vor einer halben Stunde wieder begonnen hatte. Er war viel zu spät! Er mochte ja kein Interesse mehr an dem Stoff selbst haben, aber keine Anwesenheit zu zeigen, bedeutete unweigerlich Ärger und Ärger bedeutete, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöht wurde, nicht in den Genuss der Melodie zu kommen. Hektisch verstaute Jimmy die Spieldose, warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und rannte aus dem Toilettenraum. In der Schule war es ruhig, natürlich war es das, schließlich war Unterricht. Er rannte zu seinem Klassenraum und legte sich indes eine Ausrede zurecht. Als Musterschüler, kaufte man ihm doch eh alles ab, auch, dass er auf der Toilette eingeschlafen war – was ja irgendwie sogar stimmte. Man würde ihn auslachen, sicher, aber dass war ok. Hauptsache, man trennte ihn nicht von seinem Frieden. Er erreichte seinen Klassenraum, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und erstarrte, als eine mahnende Stimme hinter ihm ertönte. „Junge!“ Langsam, ganz langsam, drehte Jimmy sich um und blickte auf einen Polizisten, in voller Montur, die Waffe im Anschlag. Das Herz rutschte im in die Hose. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Sei nicht albern!, ''ermahnte er sich selbst. Er war nur zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen, deswegen würde man ihn noch lange nicht verhaften. Der Polizist kam auf ihn zu, sprach indes irgendetwas in sein Walkie-Talkie, was Jimmy nicht verstand und blieb schließlich, zwei Meter vor Jimmy stehend zum Halten. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Jimmy nickte vorsichtig. Zwar war er sich keiner Schuld bewusst, doch allein die Anwesenheit eines Gesetzeshüters, machte ihn nervös. In Anwesenheit von Polizei, fühlte man sich komischerweise immer schuldig, obwohl man eine völlig reine Weste hatte… „Bist du verletzt?“ Was für eine seltsame Frage… Natürlich, war er nicht verletzt, wieso sollte er auch? Jimmy verneinte die Frage. Jetzt wurde der Polizist stutzig. „Weißt du überhaupt, was hier geschehen ist?“ Geschehen? Was sollte denn geschehen sein? Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh mein Gott…“, flüsterte der Polizist, steckte seine Waffe endlich weg und kam dann näher auf ihn zu. Instinktiv, machte Jimmy einen Schritt zurück, wobei er gegen die Tür seines Klassenzimmers stieß, die, wie er nun feststellte nur angelehnt war und deswegen aufschwang. Ein seltsam metallischer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, weswegen Jimmy sich fragend dreinblickend umdrehte. Der Polizist rief noch: „Nicht!“ Doch es war schon zu spät. Im ersten Moment konnte Jimmy nicht begreifen, was er da sah. Ebenso wenig, wie er nicht hatte begreifen können, dass seine Mutter und sein Bruder gestorben waren. Doch hier, in diesem Augenblick, stieg das Bewusstsein schneller in ihm hoch, als noch vor einem Jahr und sein Hirn verarbeitete die schrecklichen Bilder, die sich vor ihm erstreckten. Blut. Überall Blut. Der Raum schwamm regelrecht darin. Jimmy erkannte seinen Klassenlehrer, zusammengesackt in seinem Stuhl, die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte er an die Decke. Sein Mund stand offen und klaffte ähnlich weit, wie der Schnitt in seinem Hals. Sein weißes Hemd, war fast durchgängig rot gefärbt. Jimmys Mitschülern, erging es nicht anders. Sie saßen alle an ihren Plätzen. Saßen hier und nahmen an ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde Teil. Heutiges Thema: Der Tod, angeführt mit einprägsamen Beispielen. Jimmy taumelte einen Schritt nach hinten und damit direkt in die Arme des Polizisten, ehe er in Ohnmacht fiel. '''Das letzte Spiel' Die Tage danach, zogen einfach an Jimmy vorbei. Er musste Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen, sowohl medizinischer, als auch justizieller Art. Dabei stellte man fest, dass ihm zum einen, absolut nichts fehlte und zum anderen, er keine Ahnung zu haben schien, was geschehen war und vor allem, wie es geschehen konnte. Als einziger Überlebender des Massakers, hatte er es nicht leicht, war er doch gleichwohl der einzige, von dem man sich Antworten erhoffen konnte. Schlussendlich gab man es jedoch auf. Es wurde die allgemeine Meinung vertreten, dass der Junge unter Schock stand und entweder, er würde sich irgendwann erinnern oder aber diese Erinnerungen, würden auf ewig in seinem Bewusstsein vergraben bleiben. Während dieser Zeit, begann Jimmy seine ganze eigenen Untersuchungen zu führen. Untersuchungen über sich selbst und seine Beziehung, zu einer gewissen Spieldose. In all der Zeit, hatte er sie nicht einmal hervorgeholt und gespielt und sie hatte auch nicht zu ihm gesprochen. Mittlerweile war er sich ganz sicher: Er, war der Grund für dieses schreckliche Ereignis. Er und diese verdammte Spieldose. Nein, nicht die Spieldose, der Geist. Jimmy hatte seinen Teil des Handels eingehalten und damit Verderben über seine Umwelt gebracht. Für seinen Frieden, hatten andere sterben müssen. Noch verstand er nicht das gesamte Bild, doch schon bald, würde das auch nicht mehr nötig sein. Eine weitere Erinnerung, hatte ihn erreicht, klar und unnachgiebig. Es gab etwas, dass er ausprobieren musste, um zu erfahren, warum ein Verbot ausgestellt worden war. Erst dann, konnte er mit Gewissheit sagen, was es mit der Spieldose auf sich hatte. '' „Nein Jimmy, tu das nicht!“'' ' Er saß in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Bett, da wo alles angefangen hatte. Die Spieldose ruhte auf seinem Schoß. Schon seit Minuten beschwor der Geist ihn, es nicht zu tun, doch er verweigerte jede Erklärung. Jimmy erklärte ihm, dass er es nicht tun würde, wenn der Geist ehrlich zu ihm wäre, doch dieser betonte nur immer und immer wieder, dass er ihm schon alles gesagt hatte, was er wissen musste. „Wenn das so ist“, hatte Jimmy schließlich gesagt, „lässt du mir keine andere Wahl.“ „Bitte Jimmy, tu das nicht! Er wird dir etwas Schlimmes antun und dann ist es vorbei mit dem Frieden!“ '' Jimmy legte seine Hand auf die Kurbel. Was war das für ein Frieden, der mit dem Tod anderer einherging? Der in einem Massenmord endete und unzählige Kinder, ihren Familien entriss? Jimmy hatte sie alle auf dem Gewissen. Im tiefsten Inneren, wusste er schon, was geschehen würde. Es war ihm gleich. Nein, es war ihm recht so. Eine angemessene Strafe dafür, was er getan hatte. Für seinen Vater, würde es eine Erlösung sein. Seit dem Tod der Mutter, war er leer, unglücklich und in Trauer versunken. Im Grunde genommen, war er schon lange gestorben, Jimmy würde ihm nur die Hülle nehmen. Außerdem würde die Familie so, bald schon wieder vereint sein. Ein tröstlicher Gedanke. Jimmy begann zu spielen. Na na na naaa naa na na na '' „Nein! Du nimmst mir meine Freiheit! Sperr mich nicht wieder zurück in dieses Loch, ich bitte dich, hör auf!“ '' Es verging keine Minute, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Der Vater stand in dessen Rahmen. Sein Blick war trüb, leer, wie seine Seele. In der Hand, hielt er ein Messer. Jimmy schloss die Augen und spielte unablässig weiter, bis es vorbei war. Zuletzt, erfüllte ihn die Melodie nicht mehr mit Frieden, sondern mit Schrecken und er erkannte, welchen Albtraum er über die Welt gebracht hatte. Er tröstete sich damit, dass der Albtraum nun endete. '''Nachrichten, die Zweite „… uns'' erreicht gerade eine Eilmeldung. Nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen, die erst kürzlich in einer Schule stattgefunden haben und in dessen Verlauf, fast alle sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindlichen Schüler und Lehrer ums Leben gekommen sind, gab es nun auch einen Mordversuch an dem einzigen Überlebenden. Nach Angaben der Polizei, sei der eigene Vater auf den Jungen losgegangen und habe mehrfach auf ihn eingestochen, um sich danach selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Es ist noch unklar, wieso es dazu kommen musste, doch wie es scheint, hat der Junge durch eine glückliche Fügung überlebt. Er befindet sich zwar noch in einem kritischen Zustand, doch die Ärzte sind guter Dinge, dass er überleben wird. Unsere Nachrichtensprecher vor Ort, berichteten davon, dass er trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen, die ganze Zeit eine seltsame, verstörende Melodie gesummt hätte…“ '' '''Das Hale Klinikum' Jimmy erholte sich von seinen Verletzungen und wurde kurz darauf in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen, dem Hale Klinikum. Seit seiner körperlichen Genesung, hatte er mehrfache Versuche unternommen, sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Erklärungen darüber, warum er das versuche, hat er nicht abgegeben. Allgemein, sprach er seit dem Angriff seines Vaters nicht mehr und suchte auch keine anderen Möglichkeiten der Kommunikation. Dr. Hale, die Leiterin der Klinik und seine verantwortliche Ärztin, führte seitdem regelmäßige Gespräche mit ihm, ohne Erfolg. Ebenso erfolglos, wie die weiteren Versuche von Jimmy, sich selbst umzubringen, ein Unterfangen, dass er nie aufzugeben schien. Das einzige Mal, dass Jimmy den Mund nach seiner Genesung geöffnet hatte, hatte er nur eine seltsame Melodie von sich gegeben. Eine verstörende noch dazu. Dr. Hale hatte sie aufgenommen, so wie sie sämtliche ihrer Patientengespräche aufnahm und mit nach Hause genommen, um sie sich später noch einmal anzuhören. Sie kam nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte der Aufnahme, da ihr diese Melodie einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Also verstaute sie die Aufnahme ganz tief, in ihren Schubladen und vergaß sie dort. Einige Monate nach seiner Einlieferung, führte Dr. Hale wieder einmal ein Gespräch mit ihrem Patienten Jimmy. Wobei, Gespräch wohl nicht ganz richtig war. Es war ein Monolog. „Hallo Jimmy, wie geht es Ihnen heute?“, sie nickte, als er keine Antwort gab. „Schön zu hören. Ich habe eine Überraschung für Sie. Die Polizei hat endlich, die Beweismittel freigegeben, darunter hat sich dieser Gegenstand hier befunden.“ Dr. Hale bückte sich um in eine Tasche zu greifen, die neben ihrem Stuhl stand. Sie holte eine Spieldose hervor und stellte sie auf den Tisch, vor Jimmy. Jimmy, der sonst kaum Notiz von seiner Umwelt nahm, war plötzlich hellwach. Er riss die Augen auf, ob vor freudiger Überraschung oder purer Panik, vermochte Dr. Hale nicht zu sagen. Sie nickte. „Wie ich sehe, erkennen Sie sie wieder. Zu meinem Leidwesen, muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass die Spieldose beschädigt wurde, sie funktioniert nicht länger.“ Jimmys Blick ruhte weiterhin unablässig, auf der Spieldose, doch bei den letzten Worten hatten seine Augen kurz geflackert. Jetzt war Dr. Hale sich ganz sicher, weswegen sie erneut nickte – eine Angewohnheit, die sie bis zu ihrem Tod nicht loswerden würde. Sie nickte, bei jeder sich nur bietenden Gelegenheit. Mit der Spieldose, so meinte sie, würde sie endlich zu ihrem Patienten durchdringen. „Um Ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche, will ich die Kurbel drehen, ok?“ Jimmy riss die Augen noch weiter auf und schaute zu Dr. Hale hoch, doch diese hatte bereits ihre Hand auf die Kurbel gelegt und drehte sie. Panisch riss Jimmy die Hände hoch und hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch nicht lange. Als er erkannte, dass die Spieldose keinen einzigen Laut von sich gab, blinzelte er irritiert und nahm dann die Hände herunter. „Sehen Sie? Beschädigt.“ Als ihm diese unumstößliche Tatsache gewahr wurde, beruhigte Jimmy sich wieder. Und zwar so sehr, dass er wieder in seinen abwesenden Zustand zurückverfiel. Nicht ganz die Reaktion, die Dr. Hale erwartet hatte. ''Enttäuschend, ''dachte sie und nickte. „Nun, ich denke, damit ist unsere heutige Sitzung beendet.“ Nach diesem Tag, sollte Jimmy nie wieder einen Selbstmordversuch unternehmen. Alt, würde er trotzdem nicht werden. Einige Jahre später, brannte das Hale Klinikum unter mysteriösen Umständen komplett nieder. Dabei starben mutmaßlich sämtliche Patienten – der Anzahl der Leichen nach, die man gefunden hatte, fehlten ein paar, aber wie hätten sie entkommen sollen? – und viele Wärter und Ärzte mit ihnen. Die wenigen die überlebt hatten – darunter auch Dr. Hale, was allerdings daran lag, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht in dem Klinikum war – berichteten von einem plötzlich ausbrechenden Brand, der sämtliche Etagen umfasste. Einige von ihnen, wollen sogar eine grausige Gestalt in den Flammen gesehen haben, die keinen Schaden durch das Feuer davontrug. Sie bezeichneten ihn, als den Teufel selbst. Was tatsächlich in dem Klinikum geschehen war, sollte nie ans Tageslicht kommen. Fakt ist jedoch, dass mit Jimmy auch die Spieldose endgültig zerstört wurde, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihm, in seinem Zimmer lag. Kurze Zeit nach dem Brand, sollte Dr. Hale ein Museum aufsuchen. Jedoch nicht, um es zu besuchen, sondern um etwas abzugeben. Durch sie, wurde das Museum der Erinnerungen, um einen weiteren Gegenstand reicher: Die Aufnahme einer schrecklich klingenden Melodie, gesummt, von einem kleinen Jungen. Beim Ausmisten ihrer Unterlagen über das Hale Klinikum, war sie darauf gestoßen und hatte die Aufnahme, der alten Zeiten willen erneut abgespielt. Ein schrecklicher Fehler, wie sie kurz darauf herausfinden sollte. Die Melodie machte ihr eine derartige Angst, dass sie das Gerät sogleich wieder abschaltete und eine Möglichkeit suchte, es loszuwerden. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass es zu zerstören, nicht ausreichen würde, weswegen sie das Museum aufsuchte, welches bekannt dafür war, solche… „düsteren Erinnerungen“, wie sie sie nannten, aufzunehmen und vor der Außenwelt zu bewahren. Helfen sollte es ihr jedoch nicht. Wenige Tage später, fand man Dr. Hale aufgehängt in ihrer Wohnung vor. Der Grund für ihren Selbstmord, konnte nie aufgeklärt werden. Die Aufnahme wiederum, sollte noch lange, lange Zeit für Probleme sorgen und Opfer fordern. Der Geist, mochte nun anderweitig gebunden sein, doch das änderte nichts an seiner Wirkung auf die Menschen und ihre Begierden nach Frieden… oder wahrhaftem Schrecken. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Objekte